


A Hot Ride and an Even Hotter Boyfriend

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based off a writing prompt, Car rides, Cars, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Short One Shot, Texting, Wordcount: 500-1.000, highschool, idk what else to tag, like really short, percabeth, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Percy picks Annabeth up from school, and no one believes it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783174
Kudos: 100
Collections: percy jackson ficlets





	A Hot Ride and an Even Hotter Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: Percy picks Annabeth up from school and it is quite the scandal.

Percy was headed out of his school. The Seven had all decided to go out int the mortal world and finish school, and any problems could be fixed with some Mist manipulation. 

Percy left the parking lot and headed over to Annabeth’s school. His newer car received some stares, and he glared at them, though he didn’t use his Wolf Stare on them. 

They quickly turned away. Annabeth soon exited and Percy smiled, grabbing his keys and stepping out of the car. He walked around, opening the door for his Wise Girl. A girl- who probably was popular, based on how she held herself- turned toward him, smiling.

“Thank you, babe!” she said, walking up to him- Percy grew disgusted with this woman instantly- before he blocked her. 

“Sorry, I don’t know who you are. I’m here to pick up my girlfriend.” Percy stated coldly. The girl looked shocked, before huffing and turning away. Annabeth lingered by the steps, pushing her way through the blockade. Some jocks tried to mess with her and Percy shut the door, careful to control his temper. However, some storm clouds were forming. 

He walked up to the jocks, gave them his Wolf Stare before grabbing Annabeth. “Hello, Wise Girl,” he smiled toward her, and she instantly cheered up. 

“Hey, Seaweed Brain,” she said, fondness clear in her voice. He pulled her up and they headed back to his car. One of Annabeth’s friends gawked at her and shot her a text once she was in the car with Percy.

 _Why didn’t you tell me you had an uber-hot man? I told you about my hot girlfriend!_ Annabeth snorted at her friend’s antics before sending a reply.

**I told you I had a boyfriend and that he was picking me up today. Besides, looks aren’t important. He’s sacrificed himself for me time and time again. He cares, which is what matters.**

_Wow, Beth! He’s sacrificed himself? So romantic~_

Annabeth snorted, silencing her phone.

“Who was that?” Percy asked, taking a second to glance at her before returning his eyes to the road while the light was red.

“Just a friend who saw me get in your car. Didn’t think you were really that hot,” Annabeth said, shrugging.

“Oh? You think I’m hot?” Percy waggled his eyebrows and Annabeth laughed, slapping him on the back of his head softly. 

“Yeah? Am I not allowed to think my boyfriend is hot?” she asked, smiling. The light turned green and Percy drove again. 

“I never said that. I just asked if you thought I was hot.” Persassy smirked. They pulled in to Annabeth’s apartment she had gotten for the school year- sally had helped her with the bills, the only thing she needed back was the promise to do her best on her studies- and the headed up, Percy looking her in a passionate kiss when they closed the door to her apartment.

Annabeth returned it before sitting on the couch and loading up a movie, Percy snuggling with her.

This was a nice break from the demigod world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick oneshot I wrote when I fell in love with the prompt


End file.
